1. Field
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for a multi-functional power tool system, and in particular, a gutter cleaning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools are often designed to carry out a single function, and thus, an individual may need to purchase and maintain multiple tools, such as a tool for each task they may want to complete, where a tool may facilitate completion of the task. Further, some tasks are prohibitively dangerous for a user wishing to complete the task by themselves, such as gutter cleaning from the top of a ladder. A need exists for a tool that is capable of carrying out a single function, such as gutter cleaning, or multiple functions and may be operated at a distance from the user.